


You shine brighter than anyone else (let me kiss you)

by Yuulittledemon



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: A new year's kiss is all he wants. After everything he has done, could he at least have his wish granted?
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	You shine brighter than anyone else (let me kiss you)

“It’s just you and me now. “

Leaning more on his right Yuuma’s face illuminates at his friend’s words, muscles tightening as Hiroto extends his hand in the Ikemen’s silky black hair.

“Here, I got you a drink. My mom said it was ok to watch the fireworks without them, the kids are sleeping on the couch so no more worrying about them being tired tomorrow, ok?”

Head bowing but smile still on Yuuma accepts the round glass with thanks, turning his attention fully on the star full sky. His elbows now on the balcony the young student takes some time to breath in tonight’s fresh air, mind running wild on new year’s resolutions and past choices.

Besides him his childhood friend wears his signature smile, eyes shining back at the half moon their teacher destroyed a few month away from a year ago. His index finger dances on his glass at an imaginary song, making his most trusted friend’s heart beat like a trip-hammer at how familiar everything is.

“Yuu are you alright?”

Switching his drink from his right to left hand, Yuuma’s gaze focuses on the other with a slow pace.

“Ah sorry, I didn’t have the time to properly take in everything that happened to us recently. Everything’s…moving so fast I-I’m having a hard time following.”

He leaves a short laugh at the end, doing his best to control his nervous breathing. The last thing the class president wants is make Hiroto worry about him. He is _fine_. The past few days have been hard, his mind is just full of ‘what if’s’ and unimportant wishes, nothing out of the ordinary. But Yuuma doesn’t have the time to share his thoughts as Hiroto’s hand is already gripping his tense shoulders.

“Hey you know you can share everything with me, uh? I can clearly see that something’s wrong. Sorry to break it to your little head but ten plus years of friendship made me a master of knowledge on Isogai Yuuma.”

Chuckling slightly at his remark Yuuma sighs contently, muscles finally relaxing after Hiroto’s short shoulder massage. It still surprises him how many years he lived with Hiroto by his side. They’ve known each other most of their lives, how crazy is that! He basically knows every little thing about his childhood friend’s life, he even has full on pages on his complex dating history! (Now that he thinks about it, it’s been a while since that list had an update. Was it him who forgot to note names or was it his friend that stopped dating for the past four weeks?)

Adjusting his back on the open French window, Hiroto leans forward, eyes shifting from the closed door, to the left, then to his friend’s face, smiling at his raised eyebrows and unblinking eyes.

“So, what’s on your mind?”

The absence of response makes the youngest tilt his head on the right, waving his free hand in front of his unmoving friend.

“Hiro-chan to Yuu-chan, hello-”

“I’ve never had a new year’s kiss.”

Hiroto’s hand stops mid-air, only returning at its formal position after processing his friend’s words. The latter’s words rings around the neighborhood; or maybe it’s just his mind tricking him. Yuuma’s bangs are on his eyes, making the brunette struggle to found any expression. Although, judging on how fast the sentence came Hiroto guesses Yuuma did not want him to hear his statement.

“I know it’s kind of cliché to want one, and it's certainly not the time with everything that has been happening to us but…”

Hiroto’s eyes follows his precious friend’s head move towards the sky, his hand traveling from his side to his left arm after shivering. 

“It feels special, you know? A new year's kiss...”

Yuuma’s shining eyes meet his and the only thing he can do is nod without a sound. Were his eyes always this striking?

“Well, you’d think by how many girlfriends I had, I would already have a new year’s kiss…”

He leaves his drink on the bookcase behind the window without a word, taking note to bring it back to the kitchen before leaving the room later and proceeds to put his hands in his pockets before stepping closer to Yuuma.

“But none of them lasted long enough to make it through New Year’s.”

Feeling his best friend’s unsteady breathing on his face Hiroto stops, eyes daring to lock with Yuuma’s and lips curving upwards. As if stuck in time, they both miss their neighbors on the street laughing while starting to shout the countdown.

“You know it’s weird…”

More people occupy the street.

“I’ve found my feelings for you change for a while.”

Yuuma’s blood runs cold.

“Were you always this charming?”

Hiroto passes a warm hand in his wavy hair.

“After Koro-sensei’s story I realized that I never really looked at you properly.”

4…3…

“We don’t need words to understand each other; you’ve always supported me, but most importantly…”

His hands move with caution, his left hand taking hold of the other’s warm cheek while his dominant hand stops at his shoulder.

“Your lovable, adorable, personality made me fall in love with you.”

As their lips collide the only thing Hiroto can think of is how he didn’t kiss Yuuma sooner. Now, he has kissed a ~~lot~~ few people in his life but none of them can compare to Yuuma. The whistling sound of the fireworks makes it even more magical.

Yuuma’s fingers curls through his, instantly increasing the heat on Hiroto’s glowing face as he guiltily checks on the other to make sure it isn’t his mind playing tricks on him. He realizes shortly from the combination of their scents and the black haired’s flushed face that everything is real, making the butterflies in his stomach flutter more and more as Yuuma’s left hand dances through his hair.

Body still trembling as they part and both out of breath, our two childhood friends’ attention is back on the sky full of colors, Hiroto’s lips forming a broad smile, wishing upon a star to remember this moment forever while Yuuma takes a quick glance to the boy he cherishes dearly besides him, feeling like the fireworks are the manifestation of his feelings for him.

“I love you too, Hiroto.”

Their eyes meet again, almost making the older take a heartfelt sigh at how much _love_ the other’s eyes hold for him. The next thing Yuuma feels is Hiroto’s arms around his relaxed shoulders, forehead lending with no hesitation on his as he hears a chuckle, Hiroto progressively leaning towards him again before whispering, their lips two breaths away from touching;

“Happy new year’s Yuuma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey eveyrone! The name's DemonYuu but you can call me Yuu ^^ 
> 
> It's my first fic for Hiroto and Yuuma...(and ac) I finally wrote them something! I wrote this the 30/09/19, at first, I wanted to post it then but I thought 'it's a new year's fic why post it now?' so I thought about waiting a little; knowing that I won't make it to 2020 without posting it before then... But I forgot about the fic and lasted XD So here, Happy New year everyone ♥ I hope this year will bring you joy and good health! 
> 
> I'm so bad at writing confession scenes and kiss scenes I'm so sorry!! I tried my best, but I don't know how it's like to want to kiss someone (I don't like kisses lol) so I had to search for a while. Hopefully it's good! Now I'll go back to write only forehead kisses if you don't mind- ACTUALY I was surprised that I didn't write one. I always write forehead kisses for some reason but this one nope... I think I'm sick guys
> 
> Tittle taken from Mikrokosmos, an incredible song by BTS ♥


End file.
